eng3003_11gradschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance Exams
The University of Tulsa’s Graduate School has a minimum GPA and GRE test score for the graduate school as a whole; then applicants are directed towards their program of interest. Below are the most popular majors in graduate departments for the college of Engineering and Natural Sciences. For information on other science programs visit the Graduate and Professional Programs page on The University of Tulsa’s website or contact the Graduate Office in Lorton Hall 201, Tulsa, OK 74104. Phone: (918) 631-2336, Fax: (918) 631-2156. In the field of Mechanical Engineering, Petroleum Engineering, and Chemical Engineering the following graduate degrees are offered: *Doctor of Philosophy *Master of Engineering *Master of Science A Master of Engineering and Science degrees' main objective is to enhance the student’s professional skills through a deeper understanding of engineering and their application. The Master of Engineering degree does not require a thesis while the Master of Science does. Yet it requires nine more hours of course work ending up with 33 hours of classes compared to 30. The Master of Science must pass a comprehensive oral exam based on their thesis and entire graduate study. Both masters degrees require a 3.0 minimum overall GPA and a minimum score of 600 on the GRE general quantitative Test and minimum combined GRE score of 1000. For applicants from non-English speaking countries who did not receive a degree from a U.S. university, they must have a TOEFL score of at least 80 on internet based exam, 213 on computer based exam, or 550 on paper exam. They may submit a minimum score of 6.0 on the IELTS examination for TOEFL for either master’s degree. In both programs no more than 6 hours of C grades in course work will apply to the master’s degree. “Thesis grades are recorded on a pass-fail basis and are not computed in grade point averages”. In the Master of Science program a 3.0 minimum grade point average must be maintained. The Ph.D. degree generally requires more course work than that required by a master’s degree program in the same area, but is primarily characterized by the Ph.D. dissertation requirement. Also to get into the program, test scores are expected to be above the minimum requirements and a 3.5 GPA in the first 20 hours of graduate credit. For the Master of Science and Master of engineering a 3.0 undergraduate GPA is required, and the minimum scores to get into the TU graduate school. Master of Engineering is the non-thesis based masters program. In Computer Science the following degree is offered: *Master of Science Applicants must have a bachelor’s degree from an approved university with at least a 3.0 GPA, 15 hours of computer science, 15 hours of math and statistics at the calculus level and higher, as well as an “acceptable” GRE score. For applicants from non-English speaking countries, the requirements are the same as those for the engineering programs. For details see the engineering section above. For a Master’s Degree in Computer Science there is a requirement of at least 6 courses at 7000+ level, up to 12 credits of 6000-level courses, with each student completing 30 credit hours. Each student that produces a master thesis must pass an oral examination as well. In '''Biology '''the following degrees are offered: *Doctor of Philosophy *Master of Science The Master degree is offered in any area of biology that can lead into recieving a doctor of philosophy degree is a specialized area. A minimum of a 3.0 undergrate GPA is required to be accepted in biology program. The master's degree is a thesis progam, and a doctorate has a requirment of two years of resisdency and a dissertation along with the curriculum.